A conventional crib generally has a plurality of top supports, side supports and bottom supports, and a parent is able to place a baby within the crib to let the baby rest. However, when the parent is trying to change the baby's diaper, the parent has to bend over to pick up the baby resting at the bottom of the crib. Due to differences in height of people, it is sometimes difficult for some users, e.g., senior people or disabled individuals, to bend over and so they may even have to proceed the caring process for a baby on their knees. Therefore, if there is no side door provided to a crib, parents often need to pick the baby up and put it onto another bed to proceed the caring process, which is inconvenient and troublesome. To overcome the aforementioned problems, an inner bed is provided to the crib. The inner bed is composed of a rectangular frame with fabric attached thereto, such that the parent is able to place the baby onto the fabric to proceed the caring process, eliminating the trouble of carrying the baby to another location. Yet, this kind of inner bed which is securely mounted within a crib takes up a large space which is almost the same as the space of the crib itself. When the baby has grown, such that the inner bed is no longer required, storage of the inner bed is not convenient as it is not foldable.
From the previous description, it is noted that in order to have a handy foldable bed within a crib, an improvement to the conventional inner bed is thus required.
A foldable bed for a crib and constructed in accordance with the present invention tends to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.